Puppy's Play
by miscevioous
Summary: [ NCT's BxB Fanfiction ; Jaehyun x Taeyong ] Tentang permainan Jung Jaehyun dan 'anjing kecilnya', Lee Taeyong.


**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Lee Taeyong of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi. _**

* * *

_Halo semuanya! (๑•__̀ㅂ•__́)و✧ __Sebelum membaca ini, aku akan memberi sebuah peringatan!_

_Cerita ini mengandung unsur soft BDSM! BDSM sendiri didefinisikan sebagai; berbagai praktik atau permainan peran yang seringkali erotis yang melibatkan perbudakan, disiplin, dominasi dan ketundukan, sadomasokisme, dan dinamika antar individu terkait lainnya. ( Wikipedia )_

_Kalau para pembaca tidak nyaman atau tidak menyukai unsur BDSM diharapkan untuk tidak membaca cerita ini! _

_Dan satu lagi, DIPASTIKAN TIDAK MEMBACA DITEMPAT UMUM! Σ(っ__°Д °;)っ__ Oh iya, untuk sebuah gambaran ( apabila pembaca masih tidak familiar dengan bentuknya, pembaca bisa mencarinya di google ), ada beberapa alat yang akan digunakan dalam cerita ini seperti:_

_\- Black Collar, _

_\- Dog Tail Butt Plug karena tema permainan yang mereka pilih dalam cerita ini,_

_\- Sebuah Gag berwarna merah,_

_Dan sesuatu yang mungkin sudah tidak asing dikalangan para pembaca, Dildo (￣∇￣__"):_

_Karena cerita ini merupakan soft BDSM, tidak ada banyak alat-alat dan mainan yang digunakan dalam permainan pasangan ini! _

.

.

Jung Jaehyun memasangkan sebuah _collar_ berwarna hitam dengan tali panjang ke leher kekasihnya, Lee Taeyong.

"Aku tahu, warna merah akan lebih cocok untukmu karena seksi tapi—" Jaehyun menyentuh _collar_ yang sudah terpasang di leher Taeyong, "Aku terlalu terburu-buru untuk membelinya." Jaehyun mendengus.

Taeyong terkekeh, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa membelinya lain kali." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Kali ini tangan Jaehyun beralih ke tali yang menyambung dengan _collar_ hitam Taeyong.

Ia menariknya perlahan, "Apakah nyaman?"

Taeyong mengangguk, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kita akan bermain _Puppy's Play._" Ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Huh? Bukan _Dog's Play_?"

"Taeyong _hyung_, kau lebih cocok dengan _image_ anak anjing ketimbang anjing dewasa." Sebuah tawa lolos dari bibir Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggerutu, "Tolong diingat kalau aku ini lebih tua darimu."

Jaehyun tersenyum lalu memberikan kecupan singkat pada dahi Taeyong, "Aku hanya bercanda."

Setelah itu, Jaehyun mengambil sebuah kotak yang terletak dibawah ranjang, "Hari ini aku akan meminta _hyung_ untuk melakukan ini itu—Dan, jika _hyung_ bisa melakukannya dengan baik, aku akan memberi _hyung_ sebuah _reward_."

Taeyong menelan ludah kesusahan, "B, baiklah."

Jaehyun menyentuh dagu Taeyong lalu mengangkatnya, "Ingat, ini semua hanya _'permainan'_, jika _hyung_ sudah tidak tahan, _hyung_ cukup mengedipkan mata kanan hyung sebanyak dua kali. Setelah itu, aku akan berhenti. Paham?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepala.

Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Taeyong, "_Okay, shall we play now_?"

.

.

Jaehyun terduduk di pinggir ranjang, sedangkan Taeyong berlutut di depan lelaki tersebut.

"Sekarang, aku ingin—" Jaehyun menarik wajah Taeyong mendekati selangkangnya, "Aku ingin kau menjilat bagian ini, kau menyukainya kan?"

Wajah Taeyong memerah ketika mendengar ucapan Jaehyun.

"Oh—" Jaehyun teringat sesuatu, "Tunggu sebentar."

Jaehyun mengambil sebuah _Dog Tail Butt Plug_ dan _lotion_ dari kotak yang ia ambil dari bawah ranjang.

Kedua mata Taeyong melebar melihat Jaehyun mengeluarkan benda-benda tersebut.

"Bisakah kau membalikkan badanmu dan mengangkat bokongmu ke arahku, Taeyong?" Jaehyun tersenyum.

Taeyong mengangguk pelan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan,

Jaehyun mengelus bokong Taeyong dan memberikan tamparan ringan.

"Ugh—!" Taeyong tersentak ketika merasakan sensasi panas di bokongnya.

"Ini belum ada apa-apanya," Jaehyun berbisik.

Jaehyun meraih lotion yang sudah disiapkannya, dan menggunakannya untuk _mempersiapkan_ lubang belakang Taeyong.

Taeyong menoleh ke arah Jaehyun, ketika ia merasakan sensasi dingin dari lotion dan jemari-jemari Jaehyun yang sibuk menari di dalam tubuhnya.

"Nghh—Ahh—" Desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Taeyong.

Jaehyun menarik jemari-jemarinya, lalu mengambil _Butt Plug_ dengan ekor anjing yang ia letakkan di sampingnya.

"Sekarang, aku akan memasang ini padamu."

Sambil mengatakan hal tersebut, Jaehyun memasukkan _Butt Plug_ tersebut ke lubang belakang Taeyong.

Perasaan asing dan tidak nyaman mulai menyerang Taeyong karena sesuatu dengan bentuk seperti peluru yang gemuk memasuki bagian belakangnya.

Terlebih, bulu dari ekor anjing yang terpasang pada _Plug_ tersebut membuat selangkangnya terasa geli.

"Bagus. Kau terlihat manis sekali." Jaehyun menarik tali _collar_ Taeyong, "Sekarang aku ingin kau berbalik lagi dan menjilat _snack_ kesukaanmu ini.

Taeyong kembali memposisikan dirinya di depan Jaehyun.

Taeyong menarik nafas sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan kejantanan Jaehyun dari balik celananya.

Ia pun melahap kejantanan tersebut, menghisapnya, sesekali mengeluarkan dan menjilatinya seperti menjilati sebuah _ice cream_.

Taeyong melirik ke wajah Jaehyun yang memerah.

Nafas Jaehyun terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

Salah satu tangan Jaehyun merangkak ke rambut cokelat Taeyong, meremasnya kuat.

"Ngh—!"

Taeyong dapat merasakan cairan hangat membanjiri mulutnya.

Ia lalu menatap Jaehyun yang sepertinya puas dengan perbuatannya.

"Sekarang telan." Perintah Jaehyun tegas.

Dengan cepat, Taeyong menelan cairan putih yang terasa pahit itu.

Tenggorokannya memanas. Air mata mengalir perlahan.

"Anak pintar." Jaehyun tersenyum.

Ia menarik tali _collar_ Taeyong kembali, "Karena kau sudah menjadi anak yang pintar, aku akan memberimu sebuah _reward_."

.

.

Taeyong dapat merasakan sebuah _dildo_ berwarna ungu memenuhi lubang bagian belakangnya.

Getaran dari _dildo _tersebut membuatnya tidak nyaman, membuat tubuhnya terus meronta.

"J, Jaehyun—" Taeyong meringis.

Jaehyun yang berada di belakangnya, mengerutkan dahi.

"Siapa bilang anjing bisa berbicara?" Ia menghela nafas, lalu meremas bokong Taeyong kuat.

"Anak nakal harus diberi hukuman."

Jaehyun memposisikan Taeyong dengan posisi seperti anjing, "Oh, tunggu sebentar—"

Jaehyun menyelipkan tangannya pada kotak yang ia letakkan di atas ranjang, "Aku akan memakaikanmu ini."

Taeyong menoleh. Kedua matanya menangkap sebuah _Gag _berwarna merah di tangan Jaehyun.

"Sekarang, buka mulutmu."

Taeyong menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Jaehyun memasang _Gag_ tersebut di mulutnya.

"Bagus." Jaehyun menyeringai.

Ia pun membenarkan posisinya, "Aku akan menampar bokongmu sampai sepuluh kali."

Jemari Jaehyun mulai menyentuh bokong putih Taeyong, "Aku mulai sekarang."

Jaehyun pun mengangkat tangannya kemudian menampar bokong Taeyong cukup kuat membuat lelaki itu tersentak.

Tubuh Taeyong bergetar seiring dengan berjalannya hukuman tersebut.

Air mata terus mengalir.

Bekas-bekas kemerahan pun mulai menghiasi kulitnya tersebut.

"—Sepuluh."

Jaehyun memandangi bokong Taeyong untuk sesaat sebelum melepaskan _Gag_ yang berada di mulut Taeyong dan memeluk lelaki tersebut.

"Kau menerimanya dengan baik. Aku bangga padamu." Ia mengusap kepala Taeyong dengan lembut.

Taeyong membalas pelukannya, lalu meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaehyun.

"Karena kau sudah membuktikan padaku kalau kau adalah anak yang baik, aku akan memberikanmu _reward_ yang sesungguhnya."

.

.

Desahan demi desahan memenuhi _apartement_ Jaehyun yang sunyi pada malam itu.

"Ahh—! Ah! Haa—!"

Beberapa kali Taeyong nyaris menyebutkan nama Jaehyun ketika '_majikannya_' tersebut terus menghentakkan kejantanannya pada tubuh miliknya.

Jaehyun menarik tali dari _collar_ Taeyong, membuat kepala Taeyong terangkat.

"Ngh—! Ugh!"

Dengan posisi _Doggy Style_, Jaehyun dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung Taeyong yang terlihat seksi malam itu.

Telinganya pun memerah, membuat Jaehyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Taeyong dan menggigitnya perlahan.

"J, Jae—! Hahh—!"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Jaehyun menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan keras, membuat Taeyong berteriak.

"Wajahmu memang seperti anak anjing, tetapi—"

Tangan kiri Jaehyun perlahan menurun dari tengkuk Taeyong hingga ekor punggungnya yang memerah, "Tubuhmu ini tidak layak disebut sebagai tubuh anak anjing."

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala cepat.

Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alis, "Ada apa? Kau keberatan dengan ucapanku?"

Tangan Jaehyun beralih pada kejantanan Taeyong.

Ia pun menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat membuat desahan Taeyong semakin keras.

"Ahhh—! A, aku ingin—! Jaehyun, biarkan aku—!"

Taeyong menoleh ke arah Jaehyun seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jaehyun menyeringai begitu melihat ekspresi memohon Taeyong.

"Kau tidak boleh klimaks jika aku belum mengatakannya, Taeyong."

Jaehyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya,

"Kau harus ingat—Utamakan dulu majikanmu, ngh—!"

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun mencengkram kejantanan Taeyong, membuat lelaki tersebut merintih kesakitan.

"Hufft—! S, sebentar lagi aku—!" Deru nafas Jaehyun semakin memberat.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya ketika kejantanan Jaehyun menyentuh bagian tubuh terdalamnya.

"Ah, haa—J, Jae—! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Hingga satu hentakkan terakhir, membuat Taeyong dapat merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi tubuhnya.

Jaehyun melepaskan cengkramannya, dan cairan putih dari Taeyong pun mengotori ranjang milik Jaehyun.

Seketika Taeyong tumbang.

Keringat membasahinya.

Ia memejamkan mata perlahan.

"Taeyong." Jaehyun memanggil, "Aku belum menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat, bukan?"

Taeyong membuka kedua matanya, dan mendapati tangan Jaehyun berada di depan wajahnya, "Tidak hanya mengotori ranjang, tetapi kau juga mengotori tangan majikanmu. Dasar anak anjing yang ceroboh."

Taeyong menelan ludah sesaat sebelum menjilati tangan Jaehyun yang terkena cairan putih miliknya.

"Bagus, kau melakukannya dengan baik."

Taeyong menyerngit begitu merasakan kembali sensasi dari cairan yang terasa pahit tersebut.

Ketika tangan Jaehyun sudah bersih dari cairan milik Taeyong, lelaki tersebut segera melepaskan _collar_ hitam yang mengalungi leher Taeyong.

"_Collar_ ini meninggalkan bekas." Jaehyun menyentuh bekas kemerahan yang terukir di leher Taeyong, "_Hyung_ tidak kesakitan, kan?"

Taeyong menggeleng, "Jadi, permainan malam ini sudah selesai?"

Jaehyun menganggukan kepala, "Ya—_Hyung_ melakukannya dengan baik." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taeyong lalu mencium kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku kira kita bermain lebih lama lagi." Ucap Taeyong ketika Jaehyun melepaskan ciumannya.

Jaehyun melirik ke arah kotak di atas ranjang yang penuh dengan _Sex Toys_ dan alat-alat untuk melakukan _BDSM_,

"Yah—Kita masih mempunyai banyak kesempatan di waktu mendatang."

.

_The end. _

.

[ Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita iniーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Ini adalah _fanfiction_ dengan _genre BDSM_ pertamaku AHAHAHA. Maafkan aku apabila cerita ini kurang memuaskan, banyak kesalahan dan tidak panjang karena aku masih belajar menulis dengan unsur seperti ini! Berbicara tentang _genre_ pertama yang kulakukan, cerita ini juga merupakan _fanfiction _pertamaku dengan _pairing_ Jaehyun dan Taeyong! Aku harap para pembaca menyukainya! ε=ε=(ノ≧∇≦)ノ ]


End file.
